


happy boy / phan

by lemonlesters



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Novel, Phandom - Freeform, Punk Phil Lester, Romance, Sad Dan Howell, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlesters/pseuds/lemonlesters
Summary: Champagne coated lips pressed against a tall glass of bubbly. The only alcohol within reach of the cold, sad lonely boy. The voice that had once been recognized echoed through the empty mind. The deep, breath full voice that once was reminded as a soft sounding hum repeated in Dans clouded mind.“The memories are worth the pain, happy boy.”





	happy boy / phan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeen/gifts).



Prologue 

You sometimes wonder if the feeling in you is good, or if it is bad. If it feels like you’re tripping over a cold stone onto the sharp rocks below you, or onto a soft mattress with fluffy pillows awaiting your fall.  
You just never know. 

It was hard to admit the one Dan Howell was feeling. Lost, confused, hurt, maybe all of the above. 

He couldn’t explain the horrid feeling sinking into his chest, but it was bad. It was the worst feeling imaginable, making it hard for Dan to eat, or even move from bed.

“I’m gonna be late!”  
“Do you not have any fucking patience?” Dan cursed from inside the locked bathroom, fixing his mess of straightened hair, trying to make it swoop from one side to the next without messing it up.

“Patience? PATIENCE? MUM!” Adrian yelled from the other side of the door and dan heard stomping down the stairs, as Adrian rattled him out.

Or maybe it was just his family making him feel the way he did.  
It was a good explanation.

Dan rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door, straightening his black shirt out from on his body since it was bunched up on the ends. “YOU FUCKING RAT!” Dan yelled as he heard his brother telling lies of things dan did not do.

“Dan get your ass down here right now!”

Dan clenched his jaw. This happened every morning so he was used to it. He was used to the bickering and being blamed for all the issues in the household, no matter how exhausting it was he took the blame anyways.

Dan couldn’t fight it.

Dan got into the messy kitchen downstairs, plates were piled in the sinks and the counters were covered with old bills left unpaid. Dan wouldn’t be surprised if they were kicked out from their house. 

“Apologize!” She yelled in dans face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you into the bathroom, Adrian,” he glared at him, crossing his arms.  
“And?”  
“.. and what? I didn’t do anything else,” dan turned to face his mum with an annoyed expression acrossed his face.

“Say you’re sorry for hitting him.”

“But I-“

“Say it.”

Dan clenched his jaw, and turned back to Adrian who had a smug look. “You know what? Fuck this shit.”

And that’s how dans horrible week all started.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: lemonlesters  
> Thanks for readin and shit lol


End file.
